


one touch (or more)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, I kinda regret writing this, M/M, Volleyball AU, anxiety disorders, dubuous consent at first, mentions of bullying, past abusive relationship, side!jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On their final year in the university, Mark and Lucas falls into secret arrangement. Mark needs to wind down from his responsibilities, Lucas helps. Who knew that losing control could be such a freeing thing? Certainly not Mark.team captain/setter! Mark. middle blocker!Lucas.





	1. Chapter 1

On their final year in the university, Mark and Lucas falls into secret arrangement. Mark needs to wind down, Lucas helps. Who knew that losing control could be such a freeing thing? Certainly not Mark.

It all started during one simple house party in Mark's apartment after coming first in the training season practice matches in the Seoul region. The tournament would start in a month so he decided as the team captain to hold a little drinking session.

Everyone else has passed on the thin futon on the floor due to the alcohol, except for Mark who was stuck cleaning the mess they made, and Lucas who can be heard flailing on Mark's bed.

"Hey dude." A deep voice called out slightly muffled by a pillow. "I can't sleep like this. Can I change clothes?"

Finding nothing wrong with the request, Mark replied, "Sure, just borrow clothes from my dresser."

"Nah, it's fine dude." From the corner of his eyes, Mark watched as Lucas stripped down to his boxers before star-fishing back on the single sized bed. He immediately averted his eyes, the tips of his ears turning red at the thought of sharing a bed with a practically naked guy.

It wasn't that he is repulsed at the thought, it was quite in fact the opposite. Mark has been attracted to both guys and girls ever since his sexual awakening, he was just dialing it back while he remained in the team.

He didn't know whether complaining about Lucas' state of undress, or if willingly jumping in a bed with him, would give his orientation away. Maybe once he finished cleaning, the middle blocker would be asleep already. Maybe he is over-thinking everything, the joys of being in the closet.

Much to his dismay, he found Lucas staring at him with a sly smirk once he finished washing all the dishes. The way Lucas was lying down was showing off his assets. "Hey cap, you done?"

"Yeah." Mark felt the tips of his ears go hot as he carefully maneuvered his way, avoiding stepping on his teammates on the floor, towards the bed. At the risk of falling flat on Donghyuck's face, Mark crammed himself on the edge of the bed, facing away from the half-naked man in the bed with him.

Lucas apparently wasn't having it; long arms wrapped around Mark and pulled him closer. "You'll fall down and injure yourself."

"I guess we don't want that." Mark laughed awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that Lucas' dick was only inches away from his ass.

"We don't," was Lucas' last reply before falling asleep a few minutes later. Somewhere between that and the sunrise, sleep overtook Mark's overactive thoughts.

As the sunlight assaulted his eyes, Mark stirred awake trying to move away but couldn't as Lucas' limbs was wrapped around him tightly. Pressed between his thighs was an unsurprisingly big morning wood. Realizing their position, the team captain felt warmth flooding to his gut.

'He's so big -'

Lucas was still seemingly asleep, as well as the other lightweight team members. Feeling brave, Mark closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep again as he shifted his hips a little downward to press further to his teammate.

What Mark didn't expect was Lucas reciprocating the action - grinding against ass until his dick rested right between his ass cheeks. Mark's heartbeat became deafening, fearing being caught by his teammate. He tried moving away again but he was still being restrained by Lucas. On the floor below, their younger teammates has started to wake up too.

The thought of being outed and kicked out of the team right before the tournament flashed to his mind. Nervousness and desperation clawed Mark's heart as he struggled against Lucas harder to no avail.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" A familiar nasal voice asked. Out of all the people that could see them, it was Donghyuck. "Are you doing your best impression of a wriggling worm?"

"No- I just-" Mark instinctively tried sitting up, to no avail. "H-help me get him off me."

As soon as Donghyuck stood up to help him, Lucas suddenly started moving, loosening his hug on the embarrassed man. Mark felt Lucas' head shifting to look towards him.

"Good morning," Lucas lazily drawled, with a sharp grin "Slept well, cap?"

"I di-"

"Obviously not," Donghyuck snorted. "You crushed him to death, you yeti."

"Oh," Lucas withdrew his limbs from a really red Mark. "I'm really sorry dude. I just got used to hugging my body pillow."

"It's fine. I honestly didn't notice until I tried getting up." Finally able to breathe, Mark escaped to the bathroom quickly, trying to hide his boner - almost missing the scandalized choking of Donghyuck once he saw Lucas' outfit.

He immediately started his morning routine, using cold water for everything, hoping that everything returned into normalcy when he goes outside. But when he returned all he found is his other teammates still sleeping, while the two who are awake were spending the morning in tense silence.

 

* * *

 

 

From that moment, everything seemed off even at practice. Donghyuck insisted to accompany Mark everywhere, sending not-so-subtle glares at their tall middle blocker - which Lucas always responds to with a smirk.

Exactly a week before the tournaments however, Donghyuck suddenly caught the flu. Mark was on his way to his first class, phone pressed to his ears, listening to his best friend's whines, when he bumped into Lucas, literally.

"Watch where you're going cap, first game is next week." Lucas said at his flustered captain, who was still apologizing profusely. "Donghyuck's not here?"

"No. He caught flu. He's been bedridden since yesterday." Mark ignored the curious shouting from his phone speakers.   "A very unfortunate timing if you ask me."

"It is. But at least he still has a week to recover." The tall boy grinned. "So are we gonna do our standard split-team match? I don't this is gonna be fair for you to be play without Mr. Ace."

Their coach, in an attempt for training the non-regular players, split the team into two sub-teams, distributing their starting lineup evenly. The setter (Mark), opposite hitter (Donghyuck), one wing spiker (Jeno) and one middle blocker (Jisung), was put in one sub-team, while the other middle blocker (Lucas), wing spiker (Jaemin), libero (Chenle) and pinch server/second setter (Renjun) was in the second team.

"I'm sure we'll survive without him," Mark rolled his eyes, this was typical Lucas. "We'll win this time too."

"Are you sure about that, cap?" Lucas loomed over the smaller guy, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Wanna bet on it? We win and you do me a favor, no refusal."

"Sure," Mark shrugged, trying to play it cool - ignoring the sudden lack of personal space. "As long as I get one back if we win."

That seemed to please Lucas, who was grinning ear to ear. "Can't wait. See you later, cap."

As soon as Lucas was out of sight, Mark returned the phone to his ear.

"I HEARD THAT. IM GOING TO SCHOOL!" Donghyuck shouted as much as his stuffed lungs allows him to.

"Shut up and get some damn rest," Mark sighed and hanged up.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Mark stepped into the volleyball gym, he found himself pinned down by Lucas' intense stare, who looked absolutely feral with his wolfish grin. In return, Mark would try to stare him down to no avail as his ears would turn red.

Chenle, bless him, pulled him aside during warm ups. "Hyung, what's happening? Why does Yukhei-ge looks like he wants to murder you?"

Jisung, who heard the question, muttered just loud enough that Mark could hear, "Murder? More like he wants to eat him up."

As if to save him from answering Chenle's question, the coach called them for the practice match.

"Ready to lose, cap?" Lucas smirked at the defiant look the smaller man. "You're going down today."

"I'd like to see you try."

The game was brutal without Donghyuck's reliable back spikes, and Mark had to rely heavily on using Jeno as a decoy, dumps, and service aces just to get scores in.

Lucas was absolutely merciless in blocking, not letting any spikes pass without touching it. Chenle then almost always promptly returns the ball without issue.

In the end, the game ended with a dump right in front of Lucas' face. The team immediately went and did the customary handshake, ready to pass out after a long round of deuce in the third set.

"So, you didn't beat us after all," Mark declared smugly, but it didn't seem to affect Lucas' wide grin.

"Well, you wouldn't be you if you don't make things hard for me I guess." The blocker shrugged, small beads of sweat rolled down his neck to his chest. Mark tried hard not to stare blatantly. "So what would you have me do?"

"Lucas will take care of cleaning up alone today!" Mark announced. "The rest of you can go directly to the showers!"

Their teammates cheered, their coach, Taeyong who already had left, can be quite a despot about cleaning the gym.

"That's kinda harsh, don't you think?" Lucas asked. "The gym is a big place."

The expecting heated stare the tall man gave him sent warmth stirring up Mark's body. By the time they will finish, all their teammates would be gone, and it would just be the two of them in the showers alone.

"I'll help," Mark replied, ears flushing. "I'll mop the floor, you do the heavy lifting."

"Sure, cap." Lucas fiddled with the hem of his shirt, which was sticking to his body - outline the muscles. "Do you mind if I remove my shirt? They are kinda gross."

"Go ahead." Mark knew what was coming next, so he quickly ran to the janitor's closet. When he came back, Lucas was already shirtless, putting the net aside. While cleaning the floor, Mark watched Lucas move the crate of balls and the water bottles they use for target practice. The older man is way stronger than Mark is, if those rippling muscles was any indication. He could probably throw Mark around easily.

As soon as they finished, the two headed to the communal showers which was empty. Despite what may be seen as a massive opportunity by other people, Mark absolutely detests the lack of privacy of the showers. Which often leads to Mark making some excuse, like talking to the coach, in order to shower alone.

But he is not alone today, he is with Lucas who has been acting a bit odd since earlier in the morning. The taller man immediately stripped everything off and went straight to the showers, while Mark was doing his best to not look and focus on removing his own clothes.

However, nothing could have prepared him from the sight of Lucas stroking his massive cock slowly under the showers. Mark felt his jaw go slack, heat going directly to his own dick as he took in the sight. Lucas' cock was probably around 7 and a half inches, and it was pretty thick too.

"You're staring, cap. What, is this the first time you saw a cock this big?" Lucas smirked, eyes glancing at Mark's dick. "You're getting hard. You enjoying the show, cap?"

Panic flooded Mark's veins. This was it, his downfall. "I don't -"

"Stop lying, come here," Lucas ordered. "I said come here, cap."

Humiliation filled Mark as he walked towards his teammate, his eyes closed to prevent himself from crying. Any minute now, he'll probably get beaten up and expelled from the team.

Instead what he felt was Lucas' large hands covering his own small ones, and guiding it to the thick shaft.

"What?" Mark was shocked, he tried removing his hands but  Lucas' hands was still holding his.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked. Of course Mark likes it, it was hot and heavy on his hands. The taller man started to use Mark's hands to stroke his large cock, and the sensation kicked Mark's arousal up a notch. "Of course you do, your boy dick so hard right now."

Even at full-mast, Mark's cock was only a little larger than half of Lucas'. But that observation only made Mark heat up more.

"Shit, you're leaking cap," the tall man said in awe, his large hand wrapped Mark's shaft, rubbing the head teasingly. "You really like this. You like it when I'm being mean you."

Mark whined, thrusting his hip towards Lucas' hand, searching for friction.

"Damn, you sound so good like that," Lucas groaned, his hand letting go of Mark's cock to pull the smaller man closer. He sank his teeth down Mark's collarbones, relishing in the gasp pulled from the younger man, who paused his task. "Did I tell you to stop? Keep jerking me off."

"It's not fair. I want to cum too," Mark argued, finding his voice again. "If I'm doing this bullshit, then you should to. What you're making me do isn't exactly enjoyable."

A blatant lie, but Mark felt the need to stand his ground. Whatever was happening was clearly due to mutual attraction - so Lucas couldn't expose Mark without exposing himself too.

"I don't think you understand, babe," Lucas chuckled. He lifted Mark easily and slammed him against the shower tiles. "You may be in charge of me out there in the court. But in here, from now on, you will submit to me. You will cum only when I say so. Understood?"

Lust flared inside Mark who was reeling at the feeling of being pinned down by someone who was much stronger than him. "Understood."

"Good." Pleased with Mark's answer, Lucas met his lips briefly with Mark's. "Since it's our first time, doing this I'll go easy on you. Turn around and face the wall."

Mark obeyed quickly and stared at the tiled wall. Not a moment later he felt Lucas' cock pressing against his ass cheeks.

"Does this remind you of anything babe?" Lucas teasingly dragged his cock up and down against Mark. "That was the day I became sure you were interested. You were so fucking naughty, grinding against me while everyone was asleep."

Shame and embarrassment flooded Mark. He remembers the events very well, as it often filled his fantasies while wanking.

"Shit was so hot. I barely restrained myself from fucking you then and there. Would you have wanted that? You’d have to be really quiet to not wake up the team."

Mark moaned as one of Lucas' hand started roaming across his chest, while the other hand was loosely wrapped around Mark's dick.

"They would be so shocked if they find their captain moaning like a pretty little whore." Lucas pumped Mark's cock. Mark feels overwhelmed at the sensations, of Lucas' fingers playing with his nipples, of heat and friction of the large shaft sliding between his ass cheeks, of the rough hand loosely stroking his cock, of the deep voice taunting him. "People expect you to fuck girls, or at least be topping - but you're here rubbing your perky little ass against me."

"Lucas I-I'm close. Please," Mark's breathing started become labored, his toes curling. The tall man's hands hastened, Mark felt a shot of pain from his shoulder, where Lucas  sucked a hickey.

"Cum for me, babe."

White flashed behind Mark eyelids, for a few moments he couldn't experience anything but bliss. By the time his senses came back, he heard Lucas groaning behind him. Warm liquid painted his back as the tall man buried his head beside Mark's nape.

"I guess we should clean up now," Mark said after catching his breath. "Taeyong-hyung would get a heart attack if he sees the water consumption today."

"Sure, cap," Lucas grinned at him.  The rest of the shower was spent in silence. But as soon as they dressed up the tall man asked, "Do you want to go eat somewhere? My treat. We can also talk about things, I mean."

"Is this a date? Because you approached this at the opposite direction." Mark narrowed his eyes at the sheepish smile the tall man gave him. "As long as I get to pick the place, sure. And no, we're not talking about this in public. We get takeout and eat in my apartment."

"Whatever you want, cap."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are we?" Lucas asked through a mouthful of pizza, crumbs falling down from his lips. "Are we dating?"

"No, I don't think what just happened counts as a date." Mark glared at the mess the tall man was making on his couch. "It hardly counts as anything at all."

"Just making sure, lots of gay relationships start with sexual encounters." Lucas shrugged still mostly focused on eating. "Should I take you on a proper date then?"

"Don't call it that,” Mark internally winced. "And no, I don't think it would be wise for us to publicly date. Or like, date at all."

That got Lucas' attention, as he looked at Mark, eyebrow cocked. "I don't think any straight guy would have gotten off the thought of being fucked in the ass"

"I didn't say I was straight either. I just-" Mark fidgeted, playing with his fingers, his food untouched. "Never mind that. What I'm saying is there's nothing romantic about what happened."

"Right," Lucas' gaze on Mark's face was calculating. "Well then, I guess the proper term to call us is fuck buddies."

It was an accurate term, but it doesn't really encapsulate what Mark wanted from the arrangement. Memories of what transpired about an hour ago, flooded his head - and one thing that stuck to him was how much he liked being pushed around.

"I want something slightly more than that though," Mark confessed. He squirmed under the inquisitive stare of the tall man. "What happened back there in the showers, when you took control, I want more of that."

"Oh." Lucas' eyes went wide with the realization. "I kind of just did that on the fly though, I don't have any experience at being dom."

"Well, I figured since you did really well there, you would know more than me," Mark replied avoiding looking at Lucas at all. "This is kind of a new thing for me. It honestly never even crossed my mind before."

"I do know some basic stuff," Lucas' reply was a bit hesitant. "The others and the specifics, I would have to research."

"That's more than enough." Because honestly, trusting a stranger with what he wanted was a really scary for Mark, he barely made any friends. He first met Lucas back on their freshmen year, but they didn't really even talk until the sophomore year when Mark joined the team. Besides, Mark would be a liar if he said he didn't find the tall man hot. "I want you, Lucas."

"Fine." That seemed to convince the blocker, who was still a bit nervous. "We need to lay down the rules. To protect both of us, you know?"

Mark nodded, that seemed to be the logical action.

"Okay, first and most important rule: safe words," Lucas explained. "Once you say this, we will immediately stop what we are doing. If you feel you feel extremely uncomfortable, hurt or violated, say your safe word."

"That makes sense. What would you suggest?" Mark inquired, racking his brain for ideas already.

"Something preferably not related to sex, to make it clear. Also, I guess it's better if you don't like it." Lucas looked a bit out of element, which was amusing considering how confident he usually is.

"Would 'ketchup' work?" It was kind of a juvenile answer, but it was the first thing that came into Mark's mind.

Lucas chuckled a bit, before humming and taking it into consideration. "That's perfect actually, very fitting too."

The soft look on Lucas' eyes was something Mark wasn't really familiar with, so he brushed it off. "What's the next rule?"

"Second, at any point in time we both can say no and walk away from this. No questions asked, no chasing of each other," the tall man listed.

"Agreed. Next?" It was after all, just a sexual arrangement.

"Third, we can't injure each other. Even if some punishments require pain, we can't bruise each other, hickeys aside, or draw blood," Lucas looked a bit queasy.

The regional tournaments were coming soon, they can't afford getting hurt now. "Yeah, that seems for the best."

"Fourth, what we do in the bed room stays in there. I won't try to control your life, and we will treat each other like equals no matter what was said inside."

Mark chuckled. "So kinda like me and you on court but actually reversed."

"Exactly. For the fifth, I'm not actually sure." Lucas scratched his head. "Wait, are you clean? I mean, free from STDs?"

"Yeah, I am. I never found the time to hook up with someone, you know that." With the responsibility of being the team captain, and being a graduating student, it was almost impossible to find time to date. "You?"

"Yeah I'm clean too. Haven't fancied anyone in a while I guess." The tall man shrugged. "But I guess this opens up some other stuff you might want to try. Let's just make it a rule to keep ourselves clean. That's about it I guess."

"That's fair." It wasn't like Mark could find someone else to sleep with, anyway. Having not much else to discuss, the only sounds left in the apartment was the whirring of the fans. Mark hesitated for a bit, “Can I make an additional rule?"

"Sure." Lucas looked up from his phone, eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

"I'd rather keep this affair in private, as much as possible," Mark declared. "I'm sure you understand."

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

The sound of the fans was a bit too deafening. Maybe he should get it checked.

"We can talk about the additional details on another day."

"Sure, have a good night cap." Lucas headed out the apartment with a small wave and smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, no virus can keep Donghyuck down, as he was back in school the next day - albeit a bit lethargic. They were out meeting in front of the social sciences and philosophy building, where Mark just finished his last major class of the day.

"What's with the turtleneck?" The younger man, narrowed his eyes at Mark's green top. "Isn't it a bit too hot now to wear that?"

"I'm trying to look more like the stereotype of my major." Mark rolled his eyes; his best friend was like a shark smelling blood from a mile away. "I think I caught your flu, I was feeling a bit cold this morning."

Donghyuck looked like he didn't believe him, but graciously let the issue go. "So, where will we eat? McDonalds?"

"You just came from sickness, honestly." Mark rolled his eyes but acquiesced in the end. "Stop dragging me to terrible places."

"It's still an upgrade from all the ramyeon I ate yesterday," Donghyuck sniffed. "And you can't judge me, you told me last night you had pizza for dinner."

Fate apparently hates Mark however, as they found Lucas queuing inside the store. Lucas who was wearing a tight black shirt and fitted jeans, looking every bit of Mark's wet dream from the night before.

"Hey bros," the tall man greeted. His eyes lingered on Mark's shoulder, lips quirked up in a bit of a smirk. Mark felt the tip of his ears heat up. "Glad to see to see you're doing well, you missed the last practice game."

"Right? I wish I was there to see you guys lose even if I wasn't playing." Donghyuck replied, and immediately Mark hit his arm lightly for being rude. "I heard you had to clean up all the mess."

"It wasn't too bad, captain helped a lot." Lucas shrugged. "I'd like to think of it as a bonding exercise between the two of us."

That earned Mark a glare from his best friend, as he never told him that, but the older ignored it. "I don't think cleaning and watching you eat almost all the pizza slices count as bonding exercise, but okay."

At that, Lucas chuckled and gave him a playful shove. "Ahh don't be like that cap, I know you love me." Mark returned it with a stronger shove.

The Hong Konger offered to pay for their meals, to which the youngest of them had accepted immediately, ordering a large amount of food just for himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday morning, after waking up on a blaring alarm that he forgot to turn off the night before, Mark trudged out of his apartment building. The first match was on the next day so the coach has cancelled the morning practice, but as he is already awake, Mark just decided to go out on a jog to condition himself.

What he didn't expect however is bumping into Lucas who apparently also had the same idea as him. The tall man had sweat glistening on his neck, his shirt sticking on his chest muscles, and his hair a lazy mess. It was a captivating sight if Mark was being honest to himself.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" The tall man asked, panting a bit. Mark wondered how that would sound in a more intimate setting.

"Y-yeah, sure," The shorter man replied, a bit too distractedly.

How they ended up in Mark's apartment, making out was anyone's guess. The smaller man was sitting on Lucas' lap, fervidly nipping at the plump lips of the taller. Large hands were kneading Mark's ass, while his own was busy roaming over Lucas' clothed chest.

"You're so... intense today." Lucas' chuckled, looking a bit too smug for Mark's liking.

So maybe Mark invited Lucas up his apartment to shower and change clothes after definitely not staring at post-workout Lucas, in his panting and sticky fitted shirt glory. And maybe it was Mark who pounced after losing multiple rounds in Mario Kart, to distract the older guy from the finish line. He didn't expect Lucas to pull him on his lap with an annoying smirk.

"Fuck off." Mark muttered under his breath, ears flushing red. He suddenly felt a soft slap on his ass.

"What was that babe?" The gaze Lucas was giving him was intense and commanding, daring him to give the wrong answer. "What did you say to me?"

"Shirt off," Mark mumbled instead, tugging at the tight white shirt he lent Lucas while his own was in the dryer.

"That's not what I heard, but okay." Lucas pulled his own shirt off and Mark's eyes immediately traced the hard lines of toned muscles. "Anything else babe? I'm pretty generous today."

There was something that plagued Mark's braincells ever since their incident on the shower - how would Lucas' cock would feel inside his mouth. He never had any experience with sucking dick, but even then, at the sight of Lucas under the shower stroking his length, Mark kind of wanted to drop down on his knees. But he doesn't really want to appear a too willing.

"Can you teach me how to give blowjobs?" Mark asked nonchalantly, thinking it was a great excuse. He drew circles on Lucas' bare chest.

"Cute, but you need acting classes." Lucas laughed, pushing Mark's hand away.  "Sure, we're going to do this on my way though. On the floor."

Mark obeyed, sliding off Lucas' lap, kneeled and sat down on his heels, his hands resting on the other's thick thighs. From his point of view, the tall man looked even bigger, looming over him like he was about to eat Mark up and defile him. And the thought just turns Mark's brain into mush.

"Come on babe. Show me how much you want it." Lucas urged him. "Make me hard."

Mark eyed the large bulge in front of him. Up close it looked massive even if it's not fully hard yet. He kind of wanted to just bury his face on it. So that's what he did.

He scooted forward and rubbed his cheeks against the clothed length. It felt warm against his skin, even with the layer of fabric between them. Large hands rested on his nape, above him Mark could feel Lucas' piercing stare watching him closely.

Mark met his gaze with wide eyes, lifting his head up for a bit before tracing the length downwards with small licks, before catching the clothed between his lips. "Can I please taste you?"

Lucas groaned, his pupils wide with lust. He looked completely gone. Mark felt proud of himself. "Fuck yes babe, you earned it kitten."

He stood up from the couch and pulled down his sweatpants, revealing his hard cock. It was even bigger up close, long and thick, but not scarily so, curving upward and uncut. The head was a pretty purplish pink, leaking with a lot of precum. The shaft was pale, with veins visible. All in all, it was the prettiest cock Mark has ever seen, his mouth watered a bit.

Lucas gripped his hair, holding his head in place, as he slapped his cock against Mark's cheeks, painting it with precum. "You want this, babe?"

"Yes please." Mark whined, he wanted it since like yesterday. "Can I please taste it?"

"You beg so prettily." Lucas praised him and some part of Mark preened. He rubbed the head of his cock on Mark's lips. "Open up, babe."

Mark dropped his jaw open, the large length immediately entering until the tip reached the back of his mouth. The cock felt heavy on his tongue, the precum tasted an addictive mix of bitter and salty. He wanted more.

"You look so happy right now." Lucas chuckled, pulling out a bit and then thrusting back in. "You like sucking cock that much, cap?"

Mark didn't bother to answer, swirling his tongue around the head whenever Lucas pulls out, relishing on the friction the slide gives and drawing more of the precum out. It tasted so good, his eyes closed in bliss.

"Fuck." Lucas groaned, his breathing getting heavier. Mark opened his eyes to at how Lucas's face contorts with pleasure. Sweat made his neck and chest glisten, his eyes looking at Mark like he was the best thing in the world. "You really love this. I can't believe it. Can you take more?"

Mark nodded eagerly, his own pants tight with arousal already. He wanted the older man to use him and look at him like that more.

Suddenly Lucas's movements became rougher, the head breaching his throat bit by bit. Each time he comes back down, he takes a bit more of Lucas' length. Mark felt the burn of the stretching of his throat, it stings and made him uncomfortable but he loved every second of it. The pain sent jolts of pleasure down his own groin.

"You're taking me so damn well cap." Lucas moaned, gripping the brown hair of the smaller man harder. "You look so fucking good like this, servicing a real man's cock. It was like you were born to do this."

With one last thrust, Mark felt his nose brushing against the hair on the base of Lucas' cock. He had taken the whole thing inside him. Up this close, Mark could smell his own body wash and a musky smell that could only be described as Lucas. His throat felt on fire, protesting at the intrusion. He couldn't breathe, and his eyes watered. But all of these just made Mark's body heat up more.

"You took all of me, holy shit." The tall man said, as if in awe.  He pulls out a bit, letting the smaller man breathe.

Mark gasps for air, wet eyes locking with Lucas's. His voice is a wreck at this point. "More, please."

"Fuck, I'm so going to ruin you." Lucas fucked his throat mercilessly. Mark couldn't take it anymore, he rubbed at his own cock, still clothed. "You're getting off this, you're such a freak babe. So damn perfect."

The rough treatment, the pain and Lucas's words caused Mark's own cock to leak precum, showing as a dark spot on his basketball shorts.

"I'm close, get ready for my load." Lucas' thrusts became erratic as he chased for his own orgasm. "I'm going to paint that pretty face of yours."

Mark felt Lucas's cock throb inside his mouth before the first volley coated his mouth, tasting surprisingly bittersweet. The tall man pulled out afterwards and aimed his dick in front of Mark's face. Some of the cum landed on Mark's forehead and cheeks.

"You look so damn gorgeous." Lucas moaned, brushing his still wet cock on Mark's lips, painting them. "Shit if you can see yourself now."

Mark tugged his own shorts down, working on his own release. He opened his mouth and took in Lucas' softening cock back in, lapping up the remaining cum from the shaft. The smell of bleach invaded Mark's nose, the taste of Lucas heavy in his mouth, the praise still ringing in his ear. He was close.

"Cum for me babe." The tall man commanded him.

White hot flame lit up under Mark's eyelid. His body burned, while he moans out Lucas' name scratchily.

"That's a good boy."

 

* * *

 

 

The match of Seoul Cyber University and Dongguk Univeristy is nearly starting, and Mark still hasn't spoken a word to the team yet.

"Any words of encouragement from the captain?" Coach Taeyong asked after briefing them of the strategy for the match. "Mark?"

 

Shit.

 

"Mark actually caught a cold yesterday, his voice is like gone, he messaged me earlier." Lucas piped up as the unofficial vice-captain. Mark squeezed his arm in thanks. "Let's just focus well ok? As coach said, they have good blockers so don't panic if your spike gets blocked. As long as the ball hasn't hit the ground yet, there's still a chance to score. SCU Fight!"

The team followed the chant, and within minutes Mark was tossing the ball high up in the air. It was a good thing they used non-verbal signals.

Since the opposing team utilized huge three-man blocks, most of the score was made by Donghyuck at the back, with the Jeno being a decoy wing spiker. This type of strategy was very familiar to the team, as it was the same strategy they employ during the split practice matches.

Throughout the match, Lucas assumed the position of captain. Boosting the morale of the team and providing the same insights that Mark would have given himself.

The match ends with 25-21, 24-26, 25-23, 27-25, in favor of their team.

No victory goes uncelebrated as they were back slumming it up in Mark's apartment even if the said owner was apparently sick. Throughout the hangout session, Mark had to rely one whispering to either Donghyuck or Lucas to relay his thoughts.

At the end of the night, Donghyuck planted himself on Mark's bed claiming that his back was hurting. Mark was on the edge of the bed with Lucas right next to him on the floor.

He didn't exactly know what he was waiting for but Mark couldn't sleep. He was a ball of nerves and energy, still not down from the adrenaline of the match. Everyone else was already passed out from exhaustion. Mark had tried everything from counting sheep to listening to those sleep hypnosis video on YouTube.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lucas' deep voice asked, scratchy from being just woken up by Mark's tossing and turning.

"Yeah." Hearing his own hoarse voice, reminded Mark of what had happened the day before.

"I have an idea." Lucas stood up and led Mark towards the bathroom. He tugged both of their shorts down and put them on the dry sink. “Wouldn’t want to get them dirty now."

"The others will hear." Mark protested but let himself get dragged into Lucas' lap who sitting down on the covered toilet seat. The tall man lifted their shirts off, throwing them with the shorts.

"Don't worry babe, just relax and keep quiet." Lucas wrapped his big hand on both of their cocks, rubbing them together. His other hand was massaging Mark's scalp, "Just calm down, I'll take care of you baby."

Mark melted into Lucas' touch resting his head on the other's broad shoulders, his hands wrapped the tall man in a loose hug. He was biting his lips to muffle the sounds he was making.

The friction between their cocks felt sinful, Lucas was much bigger than he was - and Mark loved it. Each slow slide sent jolts down his spine. The pace was slow and sensual - unhurried. His release was slowly building up. Caught in pleasure - Mark started mewling Lucas' name, forgetting about his task.

"The sounds you make." Lucas groaned. “I swear you're gonna be the end of me kitten."

Mark gripped Lucas' back tight as he reached his orgasm, his scream thankfully muffled by Lucas's shoulder. A quick few tugs and Lucas followed with a low moan. They cleaned up the mess they made on their chests.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Lucas asked as soon as they were back on their respective clothes. Mark nods, finally feeling all of his excess energy gone.

They walked back to the bedroom, with everyone still thankfully asleep. Mark finally felt his body crash down, and all he remembers was falling asleep to the sound of Lucas humming quietly.

"Good night cap."

 

* * *

 

 

During the two-week time between the first match and second match, Mark has alarmingly spent most of the time eating out with Lucas, or even just hanging out with him in general - with them ending up tangled in Mark's apartment.

"You know, you've been spending a lot of time with Lucas." Donghyuck stated over lunch, the saturday before their game against Hansung University, eyes narrowed. "Are you guys dating?"

"What? W-We're just friends." Mark sputtered, panic lodging in his throat.

"As far as I know just friends don't spend every day together and give each other blowjobs. Your cold excuse stopped working the second time it happened on the same week." Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "Besides, you two were so loud on the victory party, if they weren't sleeping, I'm sure everyone would have heard too."

 

What?

 

"Wha-" Mark froze, his nerves were ice. His mind felt blank, as he stormed out of the cafe - ignoring Donghyuck calling him.

He ended up in front of Lucas' apartment, knocking frantically. His heartbeat was a loud as thunder. His gut felt submerged in acid - wrenching. His breathing ragged - his fists shaking.

The tall man opened the door, still looking groggy from sleep. "Mark?

Mark couldn't find it in himself to speak.

"Hey Mark, what's wrong." Lucas pulled him closer into a hug but it did anything but quell Mark's fears. Pin prickles of stares crawled over his skin, the loud whispers of the metropolitan area assaulting his ears - metal clanging and hushed gossips.

 

H̡̟̲e̛͖͍͉̥͓̘͕y,̴̹̥̣͚̯ ḍ̙̙i̷̘d̜̤͜ ͓y̪o͙̺̱͉̲̕u̞͉̜̯̠ ̫͖̥̟̳͢h̞͚͔e̫a͉͎̻̠͇ͅr̷̮̭̯?̯ 

H͍͓̦i͢m͕̭̣̤̘̕?̮ ͈̩̪̯̲̙Ṉ͇̲o̧̬̙̰͈̠ ͔̝͙w̩͓̖͉a̺̳͙͎̣y̮̙̦?̡͈͓̥̱̤

R̹i̩͈̯̖̥g̶̝̳̘̩̮ͅh̝̹t̵͈̘͙ͅ?͕͈͢ ͙͓̬̪̞͍̰I͔̰͔̹̦̜͇ ͍̟̣̪͠ca̼̮ṇ̬̗̞͚͚̝͝'̼͈͈t̹̳̬̠͔̼ ҉̼b̲̳͎̞̲͓ͅe̞͇̙̳l̴i͎e͏͍̳͎v̷͔̱̻͕̪e̤͙̹ͅ ̷̠͙̺ị̸̼t̨͔.̷͔̲̫̠̞͔ ̤͠Į ̥̭̰̯u̼͇̰̳͍s̸̲̩̠e̯̙̹̯̝̖d̬̣͚͓ ̝t̜o̱͠ ̱̹̰̞͔̤l͡i͚̞͉̘͓͢k̬̮e̛̟̝̼̫ ̮͈̺͕̺̕h͓̲͎͎̘̙im.҉̥̠̜̬͚̪̺ ̫̠T̰̤̹̻̤̱h̵̘̥̞e͔y̥̘̯ ̧̠̦͖͚̺d͇͉̗͈i͇̫̳̪͚̝͝d͉͇̲̪̯ ͇̭t̞h̤e ͎̪̙̥̩̘ri̹g̸̗̗̫̖͓ht̺̳̱͎̝͍͇ ̩̩̬̞t̘̳̬̪̙͔h̞i̱̝͔͈̰̘̖n̼̞̞̠̮͠g̳͖̹̙̖̹͝ͅ

Ḩ̯̘͎e͇͇̯͢ͅ'̘̪ͅs̼̬̘̯̣̱̳̕ ̩̣̱s̙̩o̟̝̩͕̻͉͠ ͔̘̩͜ḫ̱̦̝̠̰͚͜a̼͔̮̣n̴̬ds̟̠̠ͅo̡͖͓̮͔̩͇m̠̖͍͙̠e̙͖͚̦̤̮ ̙a̺̳̗͔͡ṇ̢͙̪̝͙d̟͔͍ ̮͖͇̬̲̥ͅt̤̪̼̘a̛̖̭͎̜̳̳l͈̬e͉̹̩n͚t͏̺͚͈ȩ̖̮̥͓̣͎͈d͕͈͖̤̝̫.̫̯̩ ̣̖͙̟͉͘I̸t'̠̹͔̠̰ͅs̵ ̧s̲̬ṷ̤͡c͖̫͚̖ͅh͕̠͍̖̖ ̙͉͓̹̼̱ͅa̱̯̺̝̥ ̹̺̺̗̻̳͟ͅs̪͍̹͇͙͝ͅh͚̗͞ͅa̳̰̼̮m͇̜̮ͅͅe̘̮͇̭̫ ̵̲̥̤t̻̱̜͢h͉a͔̖t͓͖̜̤͖ he͇̗̠'̬̬̲̘͢s͏͓̺͍̜ ͏̰–̞͕

 

Mark pushed Lucas away with all of his fears and frustration. The tall man stumbled backwards, falling flat on his ass.

"L-let's stop this." Mark stammered, his fists clenched, avoiding looking at Lucas. "Whatever we had, let's stop it. I'm not like you. I-I'm not-"

"You're not what?" Lucas stood up and stepped up Mark's space - close but not touching. He had never seen the older man angry before, not to this point. His anger was not the type of lashing out blindly - it was like a tightly coiled spring ready to unload with pinpoint accuracy. "I dare you finish that sentence. You're not?"

 

G̠̟͚͢Ạ͎̗̖͕͖Y҉̟̯̩ 

 

Mark just stood there, his face ashen as Lucas loomed over him. He hears nothing - feels nothing. The tall man screams in frustration.

"You can't even answer me." Lucas spat, his voice wrung out. He turned around and walked back to his apartment. "I'm sure you know the way home. Have a nice day."

The last look the tall man gave him was full of disgust, and Mark couldn't even blame him. He feels filthy.

On his way home, his phone constantly vibrated in his pockets. Mark ignored them and locked himself up in the apartment - spending the rest of the day scrubbing the dirt of his flat and his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark wakes up in the late afternoon, his door sounding like it was being broken apart. He opens it, finding a furious Donghyuck.

"What the fuck happened?" Donghyuck shouts. He was still wearing his volleyball jersey.

Ah, right. The match.

"I'm sorry about the match." Mark mumbled, looking anywhere but at his friend. "How was it?"

"Fuck the match!" The younger yells. Mark is pretty sure his neighbors are going to file a complaint about him later. "What I want to know is why you stormed off, turned off your phone and locked yourself in. And why in the hell, was a certain tall idiot unfocused enough to injure his hand."

"Lucas was injure-"

"I'm the one asking questions here not you."Donghyuck cut him off. "What happened?"

There was a several moments of silence that had passed before Mark replied. "I messed up, big time."

The younger softened at this and pulled him into a hug, fingers combing across his hair.

"W-When you said you knew - that the team may have heard, my mind just froze. I walked over to his place, and just exploded over him and said things I didn't mean. It was like I was back in high school. And I know it's stupid, it's been like five years."

"Sshh it's not stupid. What happened back then was terrible. I swear when the news reached our school and told me what really happened, I was ready to throw hands. And I succeeded, I spiked a lot of ball to your asshole of an ex's face, you should have seen it." Donghyuck chuckled a bit. The younger man had pestered him in the past through text when he found out about Mark apparently quitting volleyball. "Trust me, them kicking you off the team was the most stupid thing they have ever done. You were the best thing that came from that hellhole. Our coach was ready to file the paperwork for you to transfer to us."

Trust Donghyuck to try to lift up his mood.

"Then maybe you guys would have won the nationals," Mark   mumbled, relaxing under his friend's hold.

"Maybe." The younger hummed.

"Hey, can I ask a question now?" Mark inquired as soon as he felt his breathing even out.

"Lucas injured his pinky and ring fingers, nothing too drastic. He just taped it up and continued playing through gritted teeth. He looked pissed, by the way." Donghyuck answered, not even waiting for Mark to ask about the tall man. "We won though, although barely. You should probably send a million thanks to Renjun for covering for your ass."

At least the team's road to Nationals still wasn't affected by his selfishness. He didn't know how to approach the team. He can't imagine going back knowing that he might implode again.

"Hey, Hyuck do you think I need help? Like professional one?" Mark asked, it wasn't the first time something similar had happened to him.

During his first year in university, Mark had problems with attention being focused on him, even going as far to having breakdowns during a recitation.

If it wasn't for him literally being hunted by Donghyuck, the ace of their rival high school team and an occasional text mate, who basically dragged him towards the volleyball gym for tryouts, stating that his tosses and serves were too good to be wasted. And he was right, as Mark was made the first setter in his first year in the team.

"Actually yeah, I do," Donghyuck replied. "Any particular reason why you want to do it now? You've refused before."

"Well, you see my thing with Lucas isn't that straightforward." Mark confessed. "It's a bit more than that."

"Is it a kinky thing?" Donghyuck asked jokingly. And when Mark stayed silent, "Oh my god it is."

"Shut up," Mark whined.

Donghyuck did not in fact shut up. "I'm betting it's like dom/sub stuff - the non-hardcore ones though because you both haven't even thought of going into a sex shop."

"I hate you." He hit the younger's chest lightly.

"So, what's the problem?" Donghyuck asked. "As long as you both consent and there was no abuse involved, it's fine."

"You really don't see the problem?" Mark scrunched up his face. "My ex?"

"Your asshole of an ex, queer-baited you, emotionally manipulated you, and then suddenly went no homo on your ass when your asshole of a coach caught you, got you kicked out and then spread the rumors and made your life a living hell." Donghyuck ranted. "And while there is some similarity, like you going all no homo on Lucas even if we both know you're at least half-homo, you didn't do anything else. Your arrangement was based on mutual consent, nobody is guilt-tripping anybody. It's not a problem."

Mark mulled over that a bit. It made sense. "Ok fine, that aside - I just find it... weird... that when Lucas mention us being caught by you guys when we're doing -"

"Alright chief I'm going to cut you there. I don't want to hear the next part." Donghyuck rudely interrupted him again. "You being afraid of being out of the closet again is way different than the thrill of being caught or voyeurism. Usually these two don't co-exist in the same person, for obvious reasons, but it does happen. Besides, we have established that you guys are kinky fuckers anyway."

Mark hit him on the arm for that.

"Can you walk?" Donghyuck suddenly asked after a few beats of silence, releasing Mark from his hold.

Mark narrowed his eyes at the younger. "Why?"

"Because I'm sure you haven't eaten anything, so I'm gonna take you eat, then to a hospital to see if there is any therapist who works at this time." Donghyuck declared. "Sounds good?"

"As long as I pick the place to eat."

 

* * *

 

 

There was in fact a psychiatrist still working on the university hospital by early night. Mark was made to tell everything, to which he complied. At the end of the evaluation, Mark was diagnosed with Panic disorder and Social Anxiety disorder. He was advised to keep a journal of what he was feeling, to talk to people close to him about his experiences, and to skip practice for three days as he is still getting used to his medication.

The next afternoon, Mark walked to the Volleyball gym, much to the surprise of everyone - especially Donghyuck.

"Yah, you should be at home, resting!" He shouted, catching the attention of everyone who was still doing warmups on their own.

Mark ignored them, and walked towards their coach, holding his prescription. "Coach."

"Are you okay now? Donghyuck told us what happened." Coach Taeyong immediately made him sit down on the bench. "He said you're supposed to rest for three days."

To be honest, he is still feeling a bit weird from the medication. He didn't feel any of his more extreme feelings, but he was also feeling a bit cloudy. He's better - but hazy.

"I know sir, but I still wanted to formally apologize for causing such and inconvenience," Mark declared, bowing his head. "I'm willing to take punishment over my actions after the three days."

"Well I guess I should make you do all the paperwork involved to allow you to use your meds while competing." The coach decided. "You know me, I don't like doing all of that. Now just chill out and watch your teammates practice. I can't believe you disobeyed your doctor's orders."

"Yes sir." The rest of the day was uneventful aside from the welcome back hug everyone gave him except for Lucas who maintained his distance.

"Hey, can we talk?" Mark asked, walking towards the tall man.

"It depends." Lucas shrugged. "Are you willing to say what you want out here in the open?"

"It's fine. All I want to do is to apologize for doing that to you." The short man chewed on his lips. He knew how shitty it felt to be asked to be kept as a dirty secret. "I know my apology isn't much, but I hope you still accept it."

"Is that all?" Lucas asked. Mark only gave him a confused look, so he clarifies. "You have nothing else to discuss?"

"Ah, no I don't think it would be the best for me to go back to a relationship." Mark replied, catching on. His voice is a bit quiet, still somewhat at people overhearing. Lucas seemed shocked at his word choice, but Mark had pledged to be more open and honest - they had crossed the point of being just fuck buddies early on their arrangement. "In the future, when I can be proud of myself, I would not hesitate to go back. But you deserve much better than what I can give you right now."

The tall man mulled over it for quite a bit. "So, we're what now? Just friends?"

"Yeah. Just friends." The air around them still felt a bit heavy and tense, but Mark had decided that morning that this was for the best.

"Okay, cool." Lucas left for the shower room, following the rest of the team.

While Mark and Donghyuck was walking back to their apartment complex, the younger suddenly piped up, "You know, I actually feel a bit guilty."

"For what?" Mark asked, but he already had an inkling on the answer.

"This mess with Lucas started with me blabbing my mouth." Donghyuck said.

"This was due to come sooner or later. If not you, it would be someone else." Mark admitted. “Well, at least now I can focus on trying to get better. So that's a plus."

 

* * *

 

 

After three days, his body seemed to have acclimated to his medication. It felt great, being back on the court. During his rest time, he sorely missed the feeling of the ball on his hand. There just was something satisfying about controlling the flow of the match with his fingertips.

In any case, the training diverted his attention from some of his more negative train of thoughts. The team didn't seem to treat him any different, unlike what he had imagined when he was sitting on the doctor's office just after being diagnosed with a problem.

Things with Lucas still felt a bit awkward, but Mark had made strides into continuing their friendship - eating out together on some days when they bump to each other, just making small talk. It's a small progress, but it's still progress.

The two weeks passed by quickly with all the extra training Mark does to go back to his old physical condition as the medicine made him a bit more sluggish. He sleeps dreamless sleeps at night after passing out from exhaustion.

All his practice, didn't prepare Mark from what would happen in the match against Kyunghee university though.

Mark knows he probably should have kept his mouth quiet, but he didn't regret any single second of it.

"Have you seen them? I swear the idol trend is getting worse. These kids look pretty gay." One of the enemy middle blockers said to his teammates. "This is going to be easy. I mean what can a bunch of fags do? They almost lost their last match too."

"Can you even imagine the nastiness that happens on their locker room?" Another one laughed. "Maybe they were just in the team, because they suck their coach off."

Maybe it was the medicine, or his pact to be more open and honest, or maybe it's just plain recklessness and stupidity. "I'm gay."

Well, he is actually bi. But whatever, umbrella terms and such.

There was silence on the entire court, everyone was staring at him, his heart was acting up, but Mark powered through all of that. "I'm gay, and if you have a problem with that - I hope you're ready to lose to, what did you call us? A bunch of fags."

The buzzer rang and Mark tossed up the ball and jumped, hitting the ball as hard as he can. In a flash, the ball had already bounced from the opponent's court hitting the wall behind the opposing team. They didn't even get a chance to receive the ball.

"But I guess your fragile mind won't be able to comprehend it." It was a good thing that Mark served first in the match. The opposing team was quite weak in receiving, so the coach made sure to put Mark in first service to shake them up with a few service aces.

"NICE KILL!" Donghyuck, the ever-supporting friend, shouts out - for both the service ace and his words. The opponents looked shocked and confused. The audience went wild. Nice kill indeed.

His own team was smiling in support, every single one of them, even the coach. Lucas, especially, was beaming. His chest felt lighter, his heartbeat is faster but not in fear and panic, but elation. He felt free.

Another ball was handed to him, and Mark did the same, not bothering to give the opposing team a break. He jumped up and hit the ball hard again, aiming directly at one of the players. The opponent managed to receive it, but it quickly spiraled out of the court due to the spin. They got another service ace.

It took another 3 attempts, before they even managed to return it, and even then, it ended up as free ball. Mark quickly ran to his position, signaling for a decoy attack. Jeno and Jaemin ran towards the net on both sides. Mark glanced briefly at Jeno, and as expected the blockers ran towards the right, where Jeno was.

With a quick flick of his hand, Mark tossed the ball to the back of the court, where Donghyuck was waiting. The ball zoomed back to across the net, bypassing any blocker and hit the opponent's court.

"NICE KILL!" Mark shouts in front of the face of the shocked middle blockers. They were off to a great start.

The game ended after just three sets with the scoreboard 25-16, 25-20, 25-18.

 

* * *

 

 

"You know, I'm very proud of what you did." The coach said on the bus back at the campus. "That was very brave of you."

The entire team, who was listening in, agreed loudly.

"Did you see them pissing their pants after the first service ace? It was so funny."

"Mark-hyung was a level of badass I aim to be. Did you see how he looked at them after his service. If was like he was looking at trashcans."

"But Chenle, they ARE trashcans."

"Gay and badass, we stan the gay king of the court."

"Mark Lee, the real-life Oikawa."

"Literally. I saw some people go uwu earlier. One of them is even here hiding, pretending to not listen."

The last person was Donghyuck's blabbering obviously. Coach Taeyong looked a bit miffed that his serious speech has been hijacked by the team. Lucas was wearing earphones, staring at the window, watching the afternoon traffic.

"It's nothing." Mark replied to the coach, tuning out the noise of his teammates. "I guess I did it for myself too. My therapist told me to open up about my issues. I guess it just so happened that I did it during a match."

"Still, I know how hard it is. Back when Jaehyun, the football coach, you know him right?" Mark nodded, so the coach continued. "Back when we were publicly dating in high school, there were a lot of nasty things done to us, until his parents had enough and made him move to America to study."

"Did you guys break up?" Mark asked fiddling with his fingers, trying hard not to look at the tall man on the other side of the bus.

"I would like to say we didn't, but we did eventually." Coach Taeyong admitted. "For now, we're jusf civil to each other. We're friends but not really."

"Why not?" Mark inquired.

"Because after all those years, we're still too attracted to each other to just be friends. But we're also too bitter and wary of each other to just fall into each other's arm." The old man sighed. His words resonated inside of Mark. "Enough about us, we're a mess. Do you want to talk about something? Sometimes talking about your problems help a lot."

Ah, might as well spill the whole story out. His therapist did tell him to tell people close to him about his issues.

"Coach, were you aware of my high school team?" Mark blurts out, feeling brave from the feeling of coming out in public. His old high school was only a few kilometers away, and Mark faintly remembers the coach scouting out recruits on one of his previous match.

"If you are asking if I noticed you before, the answer is yes." Taeyong replied. "I was actually gonna offer you scholarship, but your coach said you quit the team. He said you were not interested in volleyball anymore."

"I didn't quit the team." Mark declared. "I was removed from the team."

"That's terrible." The coach looked shocked. "What happened?"

"It happened on one of the training camps. My ex and I got caught, we weren't really doing anything. We were just   kissing, but it was our coach who had caught us. He dragged me towards the court by my neck and told me to pack my bags and leave. The team just stood there, laughing and jeering at me." Mark continued his story; his hands was shaking as they clench tightly. The bus became eerily quiet, as everyone stopped talking. "The news quickly spread to the school, everyone avoided talking to me - even the teachers. Whenever I walk around, everyone would just stop and stare at me whispering among themselves. Within the span of a week, I have been beaten up, locked in the school bathroom, had my things burned, and you know what was worse? Most of those things were done by my ex."

He took in several deep breaths, before speaking again.

"After what had happened, he went out of his way to find ways to hurt me. He would beat up anyone who tried talking to me to sympathize. Which was funny because he wasn't the one kicked out of the team - the one who received all the shit. All he had to do was say that he was stringing me along for entertainment, and that he wasn't even interested in men." Hot tears spilled down Mark's cheeks, his whole body was trembling, his voice getting frantic. He knows everyone on the bus was listening. But he didn't feel like stopping. He couldn't stop even if he tried. "Apparently the whole team was on it, they made him pretend to date me. They didn't like how all the scouts were focusing on me. So, the asshole agreed, and strung me along for dates - and when it was time for me to leave the team, our seniors sent the coach to our way."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK." Lucas suddenly yelled, shocking everyone. He suddenly quieted down at their coach's glare. "Sorry."

"Hey Mark, you still here with me?" The coach asked. He squeezed the player's cold hands tightly. Mark nodded. "Come on buddy, you need to breathe. Breathe in for me."

He does, and slowly the pacing of his heart had gone back to normal. His vision clears and his hands heats up again. He looks up and sees the whole team huddled around him, concern drawn on their faces - although Lucas was still visibly angry.

"How are you feeling?" The coach asked, finally letting go of his hands.

"Terrible," Mark admits truthfully. "But also better."

"Well at least that's a start." His best friend snorts from the back of the bus, and Mark was inclined to agree.

 

* * *

 

 

Much to Mark's delight, the team didn't handle him with kids gloves. Once he was okay, they returned to their usual antics - except for one.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucas asked for the nth time while they were loitering around the volleyball gym for the post-game meeting. The tall man loomed over him as soon as they stepped off the bus. "Do you need water? Food?"

Mark rolled his eyes. As much as he is fond of the other guy, and as much as publicly receiving positive attention is very nice, it was getting a bit ridiculous. "I need space, stop mothering me. I'm a strong, fully capable person."

"I know you are. You're one of the strongest person that I know," Lucas said sincerely, bringing him a bottle of water anyway. "I just worry."

From the other side of the gym he hears Donghyuck cackle. Mark's phone vibrates, and he opens it just to see a message from his best friend.

**Satan**

_Did you know that he was the first to panic during the second game, when you were not showing up? He was supposed to be mad, but he still cares. I ship it._

 

**Morkle**

_Shut up. A few weeks ago, you were glaring at him being over-protective. Keep your shipping to your ass._

 

The coach finally arrives with the tape of their match earlier. Bless him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Mark," Lucas' voice crackled from Mark's speaker. It was 12 midnight, but the captain couldn't sleep still thinking of what had happened on that day. Without thinking much, Mark dialed Lucas' number. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I'm sorry, you're probably asleep now. I shouldn't have -"

"No. It's fine. I was still up." The deep voice reassured him. "I'm happy to be here for you."

"It's just -" Mark couldn't find the right word. He let out a wrecked sob instead. All of his emotions, the fear, the helplessness, the sadness, the anger, the relief, the happiness, the love, it all smashed together in one scream.

"Let it out." Lucas said, calmly. "You're doing great."

"I just don't know what I am supposed to feel." Mark tries to wipe away the tears that was forming in the corners of his eyes. "I feel happy and relieved because of what I did. But at the same time, I feel afraid about what the public would say."

"Mark, the team and the coach will be here behind you no matter what happens. Did you hear the cheers of the audience earlier? That was for you." Lucas stated. "Sure, there will always be an asshole who will judge you. But fuck that person. Does that person's opinion outweigh ours?"

"No." Mark replied.

"Then just don't listen to them. Listen to us, listen to me. You're one of the best person I ever met in my whole lifetime." The deep voice confessed. "You deserve better."

"Thank you." Mark replied sincerely, his emotional turmoil starting to subside at the words of the taller man. He decides to change topic. "Why were you still up?"

There was a hum on the other side of the line. "I was thinking."

"About what?" Mark asked. It was weird for Lucas to stay up late as he always wakes up really early.

"You don't want to know." Lucas confessed, laughing a bit.

"Now you're making me curious." Mark replied. "Is it bad thoughts? I won't judge."

There was complete silence on the blocker's end.

"Very. I was thinking of how far I can beat someone up without getting sued." Lucas sighed after a while. "And yes, that someone is your ex."

"Oh." Mark was stunned at the answer. He didn't know what to feel about that too.

"I know it's stupid. But like I said before, you deserve better." Lucas said. "In fact, you deserve the entire world, Mark."

"Well, I guess you could settle in beating him in volleyball." Mark replied after a while, suppressing the butterflies in his stomach. "I don't want to see you in jail."

"Maybe I should." Lucas agreed. "I don't want my time seeing your cute face being limited by visitation hours."

"Shut up, you flirt." Mark replied, his cheeks blushing.

 

* * *

 

 

On the next morning, Mark wakes up still tired. They had talked about random stuff until 2 am. He finds a bouquet addressed to him on the doorstep. There was no card on it, but the sender was obvious anyway.

The day after that, Lucas fetches him from his college building with his car.

"Are you wooing me?" Mark narrowed his eyes at the man waiting in the parking lot. The tall man had made obvious effort to look nice, styling up his hair and wearing nice fitted clothes. The shorter man felt his heart skipping.

"That depends, is if working?" Lucas replied with a rather flirtatious smile. Mark couldn't believe this was his life.

"No." Mark deadpanned, ignoring his own heart fluttering. "May I ask why you're doing this?"

"What?" The smile on the tall guy fell. Mark felt like an asshole. "Why am I doing what?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mark exhaled, exasperated. The whole change in the dynamics between them throwing him off. He likes Lucas a lot, and the attention was nice, but this felt a bit too convenient. "I come out with my tragic story, and suddenly you're doing this?"

Some sort of realization apparently dawned on the other man, as he suddenly rushed towards Mark and pulled him close. "Look I know this is hard to believe, but I like you - like a lot."

"I get that -"

"No, you're not getting it. From way back, your volleyball tryouts I admired you for your skill. And from the first class that we shared, I already found you cute - nervous breakdown while reciting included." Lucas locked eyes with Mark. The younger vaguely remembers the tall man, back in their freshman year, getting angry at the people giggling whenever he had to recite in his college math class. "The years we spent as teammates made me appreciate you as a person. And recently my admiration for you evolved to a romantic one. This is not me acting out of pity - this is me acting on my own desires."

Warmth flooded Mark, but apparently Lucas still wasn't finished. "You said to me that in the future, when you're proud of what you are, you'd be willing to go back to what we were before. You did just that in front of hundreds of people, so I'm doing my part now. But I say fuck going back to where we were. I want more. This is me trying to convince you to be my boyfriend. So, will you go out with me?"

Mark felt his whole body heat up, he remembers his own promise. His mind found sense in Lucas' words, quieting down a bit. People were staring at them, but he finds that he doesn't mind. His brain felt like melting, his heart elated. Who knew that Lucas had any sort of romantic instinct?

"If you'll have me," was Mark's reply after a long minute of awkward silence. Lucas beamed at him and sealed the moment with a kiss.

The practice that day was wild. Apparently, the news had spread throughout the university, someone even had taken a video and posted it on twitter. The confession scene went viral almost immediately.

Donghyuck was replaying the video over and over on loud speakers, cackling. Jaemin was rolling on the floor. Jeno was giving them suggestive looks. Renjun handed them a box of extra-large condoms. Chenle kept squealing whenever the couple did as so much as hold hands. The only one acting normally was Jisung, who was silently judging them all.

In the end, the coach had to confiscate Donghyuck's cellphone and make them all run laps to make them focus on drills.

 

* * *

 

 

"Did we do the right thing or did we do it a bit too quickly?" Mark asked. They were on the couch, with Mark's head lying on Lucas' lap, just watching a boring teledrama.

Mark has belatedly instated a no sex until third date rule, just because he wanted to do it 'the proper way'. Lucas agreed, wanting to give Mark a normal movie-like relationship for once. So far, they had only one date.

"I actually wasn't planning on confessing that early." Lucas admitted, his hands playing with Mark's brown hair. "I just kind of winged that one. I wanted to take you out for a few more dates."

"You can still take me out even now." Mark snorted. He was trying to pay attention to the show, but each time Lucas' fingers grazed his scalp, his eyelids fall shut - making him groan deeply. "Fuck that feels so good."

"Careful," Lucas warned him. "You can't be making those sounds and then want us to move slowly."

Mark opens his eyes to glare at his lover. "You're a pervert."

"Can't help myself around you babe." The tall man shot back. "You're so cute, but you're so hot too. Especially on the court."

"Really?" The setter asked a bit disbelievingly. "So, what did you think of my little stunt last match?"

"That was really hot, to be honest." Lucas groaned, his eyes were slowly getting tinted with lust. "I mean I was really happy more than anything but looking back at it you were really hot like that."

Taking a page out of his best friend's shamelessness, Mark narrowed his eyes at the reddening man, doing his best suspicious voice. "You have jerked off over that, didn't you?"

Lucas choked but replied with sincerity. "Yes."

The answer sent sparks down Mark's spine. He feels his cheeks heating up. "Oh."

Bad topic. Bad topic. Alarms blared in Mark's head.

"What do you think of our next opponent?" He averted his eyes from his boyfriend to look at the TV. That had seemed to work as Lucas went on a tirade about the next team's stats.

 

* * *

 

 

There wasn't much time for dating as they were busy with practice. By the time they were finished, they were too tired to do anything but go to the nearest fast food branch (by Lucas' insistence) and gobble food as fast as they can.

The match against Sangmyung university would be starting in a few minutes, there was a lot of people watching in the audience. On their way to the stadium, some press people had tried to corner Mark and Lucas recognizing them from the viral video.

In fact, before the match the opponent setter had congratulated the two of them but stated otherwise that they wouldn't go easy on them. It was bizarre, but the positive press they seem to be getting made Mark giddy under his nervousness and fear.

The game itself was brutal, the opposing team had a very well-rounded defense to the point where even Donghyuck's back hits was received easily. No matter what they throw at them, they manage to keep the ball from hitting the floor.

The rallies were long, and each set was locked into a perpetual deuce. Most of the scores were made by both teams was due to defensive blocking and hoping that the other team mess up their receives.

It was early night when they finished the full five-set match. The scoreboard read 29-27, 26-28, 28-30, 27-25 17-15, by the end of it all, in favor of the Seoul Cyber University.

To celebrate their win and getting into the regional finals, the coach decided to buy chicken and beer for the team on a drinking tent near the university. Everyone was loud and rowdy, as it was their first time reaching the regional finals and getting a shot on the national competition. But to everyone's surprise - it was actually the coach who ended up being the most lightweight.

"Hey coach, do you have anyone to take you home?" Mark asked the old man who was clinging on everyone, repeating over and over again about how proud he is for them.

"Just contact coach Jung," Donghyuck snorts, sliding out their coach's phone from his pocket.

"I don't know, didn't coach say they have bad blood?" Chenle asked, currently being the victim of the coach's cling arms.

"Too bad, he already sent it." Jisung, who was watching behind Donghyuck's shoulder messing around the coach's phone, sniggered.

Within a few minutes, a panting, Jung Jaehyun arrives at the tent.

"Jaehyunnie!" Taeyong greeted, throwing himself on the other man. The football coach was flustered at the suddenly affectionate volleyball coach. "I missed you my Jaehyunnie! You don't even show yourself anymore, are you hiding from me? "

"You told to get lost the last time we met." Jaehyun grumbled, returning the hug. The entire team was watching the two who seemed to have forgotten where they were. "You even slammed the door in front of me."

"That was because you went knocking on my door at 10 pm wearing nothing but a wifebeater and boxers. You think you can just make me jump on the bed with your seduction tactic?" Taeyong suddenly shouted much to the amusement of everyone in the tent. "Nooooo sir, your dick game maybe really great. But I ain't putting out when you still haven't taken me to a proper date."

As expected the team, especially Donghyuck, lost it. Everyone was either choking, cringing, sniggering, screaming, laughing, laughing while hitting the table (or the one beside him) hard, or just straight up cackling. It seemed to have broken the bubble around the coaches as they had jumped away from each other.

"Well, I guess I should bring him home and lock him there before he says anything more incriminating." The football coach said after composing himself, dragging the volleyball coach away from the tent. "Stay safe kids."

"You too!" Jaemin shouted back, sniggering.

"I guess we should head back now too." Renjun sighed after a minute of silence, standing up from his stool. "I don't think it would be good if people find us passed out on the streets."

They all thanked the uncle who was manning the tent, and parted ways. Mark however, clung and pulled at the hem of his boyfriend's shirt. "Hey, stay the night with me?"

"No, we can't. We're both drunk." Lucas replied, trying to pull away. "What happened to your insistence for doing things the proper way?"

"I didn't say we're doing things now. I just wanted to wake up with you beside me," Mark whined and stomped his feet. "Besides, I don't think just touching counts as sex."

"I really don't think this is a good idea." The tall man protested half-heartedly. The offer was really tempting, and his heart is very weak against the younger man. "We both have noon classes tomorrow."

"Please, Yukhei?" Mark pouted. It was the first time he used Lucas' Cantonese name, and it sent the blocker reeling with how much he likes hearing it. "I really miss you. You take care of me so well."

"Fine." Lucas gritted his teeth. Mark was really testing his self-control. "But I'll make sure you'll regret this tomorrow morning."

"I'm looking forward to it then."

 

* * *

 

 

"Yukhei?" Mark woke up late in the morning without his boyfriend at his side.  He sat up on bed suddenly, but with his movement came the small sound of bell. Puzzled, Mark tried to move again. There was the sound of bell again.

What the fuck.

He ran to the bathroom, ignoring the noise he makes whenever he takes a step. What he saw on the mirror shocked him.

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. LUCAS.

His neck was covered in a thin strip of leather with bells attached on it. On his head was a furry (maney?) headband with cat ears with the same color of his brown hair - a lion's ear to be exact. His clothes were even different, a thin pair of pajama shirt and pants with lion prints on them.

Mark was about to rip the stupid headband off when the apartment door opened and shut. The culprit is here.

"Hey, you're awake kitten." Lucas greeted, he was wearing a formal suit. He was carrying a briefcase, which looked suspiciously light - probably empty. His hair was styled up like when he did when he invited Mark on their first date.

It is way too early for this.

Mark marched back to the bedroom, feeling a migraine coming, completely ignoring his boyfriend as dapper as he looks. He rips off his headband and jumps back to bed facing away from the door.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the den." An annoying deep voice drawled behind Mark. The young man cringed, is his boyfriend still drunk?

"Lucas, what the fuck are you doing?" Mark asked, still not turning around.

"This? This is your paw-nishment for last night, kitten." Lucas giggles as if he made a good joke.

Mark muttered curses under his breath. He felt the bed dip behind him. "Most people just rely on spanking, you know."

"Ah, but I know you would enjoy spanking, so it's not much of a punishment." The pressure on the bed shifted, indicating that the tall man had lied down as well. Mark's ears turned red, realizing that yes, he would enjoy that. "We can still do the spanking part though."

"The mood is dead." Mark turned around to glare at his boyfriend. "Just get me out of this dumb collar."

"I bet I can change your mind." Lucas pulled on his tie, loosening them. He had that stupidly hot smirk on his face, that Mark wanted to kiss off. So, he did. He pulled on Lucas' collar and crashed their lips together. The older man quickly took over, sliding his tongue against Mark's. His hand rubbed where Mark's sensitive skin met the leather.

Mark moaned into the kiss, feeling Lucas explore every crevice of his mouth. His hands were tugging on Lucas' tie impatiently, removing them. The tall man chuckled, pulling away. "You have quite the obsession with my chest."

"Shut up, you stare at my ass even during practice games." Mark replied and nipped on Lucas' lips. "You don't even pretend to hide it now."

"It's a good ass, babe." Lucas said defensively, one of his hand dropping down Mark's behind, kneading them.  "Every day during practice I thank whoever thought of giving volleyball players skimpy shorts."

"Well, it's also a good chest." Mark shot back, now working on the buttons of the damn button up shirt. He stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration. The buttons were a bit hard to undo.

"You look so gorgeous." Lucas suddenly said, watching him with soft eyes. "I can't believe you're mine, kitten."

Any reply Mark was formulating was cut off with the loud smack on his ass. The sting of pain shot directly through Mark's groin. "Are you ready for punishment, kitten?"

And fuck, the idea maybe weird to Mark, but the effort Lucas was making was to this certain scenario was cute. So he decided to indulge him. Calling him 'master' was a bit weird though, so he went with a more neutral, "Yes daddy."

Lucas' eyes widened in shock and arousal, his jaw dropped a bit. He quickly recovers though, sitting up on the edge of the bed as he smiles that stupid dumb wide smile that doesn't fail in making Mark's heart flip. "Come on babe, lie on my lap. Remember your safe word."

Mark followed the instructions, not sure exactly what the punishment details. He felt his pajama pants being pulled down to expose his bare ass. Cold liquid, that suspiciously smelled like Mark's body lotion, was spread on the swell of his butt. He breaks from his role for a bit, weirded out. "Uhh, Lucas... what are you doing?"

"It's to prevent your skin from cracking." The tall man explained. For something that was supposed be just a preventive measure, the amount of fondling and squeezing seems a bit over the top - especially since the lotion has been mostly dried up. "Hey what happened to you calling me daddy, or even Yukhei?"

"No offense, but what's happening right now is neither hot nor cute." Mark replied, huffing in impatience, turning his head to glare at his lover. "It's actually pretty weird."

"Are you sassing me kitten?" Lucas narrowed his eyes at Mark. He lifted his hand and swung it back hard. The smaller man felt a sting of pain shoot up his spine. "Just for that I'm giving you 20. Understood?"

"Yes." Mark whimpered, the removal of any fabric between his skin and Lucas' palm made the hit sharper.

Another hit came, this time focused on his other cheek. "Yes, what?"

"Yes daddy." Mark choked out in surprise, not expecting the previous hit.

"Good." The way Lucas sounded really pleased, made Mark preen a bit. "Now, count for me okay? If you miss a count we're going back to zero."

"One." Mark counted, wincing every time the older man's hands went down. Each smack sent small waves of heat along his body.

Halfway through, Mark's skin was already feeling numb. His body felt hot, his breath hitches every time a spark of a mix of pain and pleasure light up on his eyelids.

"Baby, you're so hard." Lucas chuckled, rubbing his thigh teasingly on Mark's cock.  "You must really like this."

Mark whined, moving his hips to get more friction. "Please daddy."

"Sshhh, we'll get to that later." The tall man chuckled, holding Mark's hips still. "Let's continue, shall we?"

By the end of the last spank, Mark's eyes were wet with tears. His skin felt like it was burning. Lucas helped him sit up on his lap, rubbing his back soothingly. "You did really well baby. I'm proud of you. Shall I give you a reward?"

"Yes please." Mark mewled as one of Lucas' large hands wrapped around his cock. He felt so much on the edge, he wouldn't last long. "I'm close."

The hand on his cock hastened into a merciless pace. Mark clutched on Lucas' back, his eyes screwed shut. His breathing was an uneven mess, his voice hitching and breaking apart as he chanted his boyfriend's name.

"Baby, fuck you're so hot like this." The taller man groaned. "So wrecked and needy."

He took Marks' lips into his own hungrily, the shorter man whining as he nipped on it. The pleasure took over Mark, lights exploded under his eyelids, his back arched as he sobbed out in pleasure as he spilled his seeds on Lucas' half-undone shirt.

"You came a lot kitten." Lucas chuckled, scooping up some of the mess Mark had made on his shirt. He locked eyes with the younger and made a show of sucking his finger. "Sweet. Ate lots of watermelon again?"

Mark sputtered in embarrassment, breaking away from his role. "You gave those to me just last week."

"Exactly." The other's eyes are sparkling with mischief. "I know you love them, it's a win-win to us."

Instead of replying, Mark instead grinded his hips back on Lucas' still clothed bulge. He had an idea. "Yukhei, can we try something?"

"Sure." Lucas agreed easily. "Anything you want babe."

Mark then quickly worked on the remaining buttons of Lucas' shirt and pushed him down the bed. He crawled on all fours on top of the taller man. "Could you stay still for me?"

Lucas nodded, looking at him expectantly. Mark undid the button and zippers of the black slacks the tall man was wearing. It seemed that he went commando, as Lucas' cock immediately burst out of the pants. "Naughty."

"Very." The blocker smirked, watching Mark shuffle around to pick up the body lotion that was tossed on the floor. The smaller man squeezed some of the viscous liquid directly on the erect cock in front of him. Lucas hissed, "That's cold."

"Deal with it." Mark spread a bit of the lotion between his ass cheeks and thigh and positioned himself on top of Lucas' hips, placing the hard member between them. “Since we can't really go all the way due to the practices and games, I thought this will be a good alternative."

He moves his hips forward letting the shaft slide across his skin before gyrating backwards. The friction and pressure weren’t much, Mark knows this, but Lucas still looked at him like he hung the stars just for him.

The motion was a bit awkward at first, moving in small circles as the older man muttered praises for him. Lucas' cock sometimes slid completely off the position, but Mark got the hang of it eventually.

"You're doing great baby." Lucas said, his hands on Mark's hips to guide them. His cock was already leaking, the sight of his boyfriend practially riding him turning him on a lot. "I swear, once we finish the regionals. I'll make sure to reward you real good, what do you want kitten?"

"I want you to fuck me until I can't move properly for days." Mark admits, looking directly at Lucas' eyes. His own cock was hard again, rubbing against Lucas' well-defined stomach. "I want you to cum inside me and leave it there with a plug. I want to walk around the campus with everyone knowing I'm yours by the sight of the hickeys on my neck."

"Fuck." Lucas groaned, his boyfriend painted a pretty mental picture. His cock was leaking, his release near. He grips Mark's hips still and thrusts his hips upward erratically. "Fuck, I'm so close, kitten."

Lucas reached his climax with a low groan of Mark's name. His load painted Mark's ass and thighs. The younger man tugged on his own cock, following right after. He collapses on Lucas' sticky chest, spent and tired, both of them with their chests heaving.

"Yukhei," Mark said once he caught his breath, looking up from the crook of Lucas' neck where he had buried his head. The other looked at him expectantly. "We still have to clean up. We have class soon."

"Sure, cap." Lucas chuckled, but it didn't sound exactly cheery, it was obvious he expected something sappy. So, Mark suddenly pecked his lips briefly.

"Love you." Mark escaped from his boyfriend's clutches and locked himself inside the bathroom. "I'm showering first."

The tall man's laugh could be heard even across the closed door. "Love you too babe!"

Mark felt happiness and contentment bubbling up his gut. His day was looking to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter deals with the regional finals, and their actual first time doing penetrative sex. I hope you were okay with how I handled Mark's character. I would write more about the topic, but I reckon another story that didn't start as a pwp prompt would be a better place for that.
> 
> Also sorry for the people who expected a pwp fic.This just came out of my brain like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's good mood immediately went down at the news. He stared blankly at the recorded game of their last opponent in the region. His brain whirred as he felt rooted at the spot, his bottle of sports drink spilling over the polished wood floor. Vaguely, he can hear the concerned chatter of the people around him.

His ex-boyfriend was running around as a wing spiker, looking happy and content, as if he didn't just destroy someone's life a few years back. He was beaming every time they make a goal. Mark hated it.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." He stormed out of the volleyball gym, chest heaving. He slouched against the metal door of their court, trying to calm himself down but failing. Faintly, he could hear the hushed worried voices while Donghyuck explains the situation in an angry ramble.

A few moments later, he heard the door opening. Long and thick arms wrapped around him, pulling him close on the broad and solid chest. The scent of his boyfriend helped him calm down a little, but everything was still a bit too much.

He screamed and sobbed against Lucas, who was trying to calm him down by rubbing his back. Fear and dread crept up his heart, clawing and ripping up his guts. His body was shaking like a frail leaf in an autumn storm. Hot tears spilled from his eyes and soaked into the tall man's jersey.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, and when Mark opened his eyes and pulls away, he sees Lucas smiling softly down at him, the sunset framing his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure Donghyuck already told you. But my ex is in that team, Kim Junseo." Mark exhales, the name felt like sandpaper on his tongue. "I saw him and I just... panicked. It's pathetic. I know."

"That's a completely normal reaction." Lucas assured him, pulling him close again. "That doesn't make you pathetic or weak, or whatever is running in your mind right now."

"But I'm tired of feeling like this," the shorter man grumbled. "It's been five years, and yet it still affects me so much."

"Mark, look at me," he lifts Mark's head to meet his eyes. "You have done well this far. You don't need to rush to be okay."

"But what if I don't get okay?" Mark asked. "What if I always stayed like this?"

"Then you don't get okay. And that's also fine." Lucas replied after a few minutes. "Even as you are now, you are an amazing? strong person. And I will keep telling you that every day if you want me to."

Mark felt his ears burning, his stomach giddy. His boyfriend was too cheesy sometimes.  He pushed Lucas away and heads back inside the gym.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucas asked, following him.

Mark looked back at the tall man. His stomach was still queasy and his mouth was still sour, but he had decided all he needs was his hands to be steady. "Practice, where else?"

 

* * *

 

 

The light inside the stadium was blinding. The whole place was packed, the cheers of support was deafening. On the opposite side of the court Mark could vaguely see the face that haunted him for years. His heart raced and he felt like vomiting, but he ignored all that as he stepped on court a little bit too early for the match.

"Hey pretty baby." Junseo smirked at him, side-eyeing Lucas who was fuming at the back. "I heard you went and recently replaced me. Here I was thinking this could be our grand reunion."

Mark sensed some of his teammates was about to step in answer back. But this wasn't their fight, it was his alone. He signals them to stop and focus on their warmups. "Even if I hadn't, what makes you think I'll come back running to you?"

"Because deep down you know I was the only one who cared for you." The spiker said. "Everyone in the school left you, even your so-called friends. Sooner or later, these people? That boyfriend of yours? They will leave you too."

"You were the one who made everyone stay away from me." Mark gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "And you don't know them, shut your mouth."

"I was just trying to protect you! Do you know how much worse they wanted to treat you? Did you hear all their comments and gossip?" Junseo shouted, before returning to a quiet whisper. Everyone looked at them curiously but they both ignored them. "If I didn't do that, the team would have crippled you to make you retire. The school people would have made your life a living hell. I just want the best for you."

"You beat me up and burned my belongings. You already made it a living hell." Mark replied, his voice calm even with the turmoil inside him. "How is that wanting the best for me?"

"I did it once!"

"That's not an excuse." Mark said, his throat was dry and tight. "You made a show out of it. Everyone watched as you beat me black and blue."

"Because if I didn't, they will!" Junseo shouts again in an outburst. He breathes in deeply as if to calm himself. "If I didn't, they will. And I can't let them lay their filthy hands on you."

"Stop that."

"No, no, no, you don't understand." The spiker said frantically. "You were so beautiful, perfect and mine. I couldn't let them sully you. I love you."

"I said stop that. That's not love." Mark for the first time looked directly at the face of his tormentor. "Maybe you honestly thought so. And I admit sometimes a silly part of me still remembers the peaceful part of our relationship fondly. But I know that it's too twisted, too hurtful to be love."

"Love hurts, Mark." was the other's quiet reply. "You're being childish and naive."

"It does, sometimes," the setter admits. He hears the rest of the team finally shuffling in their places. The game starts soon. "But not like this. Not to the extent that you did. I don't love you. I don't have any inch of positive emotions about you - not anymore."

"Your new team had been planting silly ideas in your head. They have broken you." The expression on the spiker morphs into one of anger and disgust. "Fine. Don't come back to me after everything breaks down in your world. You're not even worth my time now."

The anger from the opponent felt strangely freeing. That, Mark can easily deal with. He stared at his hands which were still and unmoving despite the wrenching in his gut. "Big talk who has been benched until this year."

From the back of his side of the court, Mark could feel the relieved smiles of his teammates. The buzzer rang and Donghyuck gave the opposing side a hard-hitting serve. Mark signaled for his teammates to get into position as the ball flew back on their side after a poor receive.

"Chance ball!" He shouted, signaling for a quick. Donghyuck ran from the back and Mark tossed the ball just before he jumps. The ace slammed the ball hard bypassing the blockers who was not ready yet and aimed it right where Junseo was standing. The wing spiker had a little time to adjust his position and ended up with the ball hitting his chest.

The referee called their point and the young back hitter smirks at the spiker who had fallen on his butt. "Ahh this oddly seems familiar."

He coolly walks off to the back of the court like nothing had happened. His second service doesn't go as well, as the opponent was able to receive the ball perfectly. They went into the position for their signature slide hit. Mark was about to signal the blockers but found Lucas and Jisung already jumping and slamming the ball down on the opponent court.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you." Lucas sarcastically drawled out, his eyes lasering on Junseo. Jisung returned back to his original place after slapping Mark's back. "I didn't know they let human sewage tanks play volleyball."

The next serve was also received properly, and immediately the opposing team set up their ace to spike what seemed like a straight. At that arm strength, it would most likely blow past the block.

"One touch!" Lucas shouted as soon as the ball passed through the side of his hand. It was still pretty powerful even after the block.

"Mine!" Chenle's shout reached the whole stadium. The ball hit his arms perfectly and the ball shot up in the air high with almost no spin.  Donghyuck was switched off with Chenle so Mark only had the two wing spikers.

Jeno and Jaemin ran at the opposite sides of the court while Jisung maneuvered the ball back to Mark's spot. The setter signaled to the two. They were going to tire the opponents out.

He tosses the ball to Jaemin first, and predictably the enemy blockers went to his side. Instead of hitting the ball with the intention to score, Jaemin aimed upward purposely letting the ball bounce off the blocker's arm.

Chenle quickly digs the ball back to Mark who immediately tosses it to Jeno who was free. The opposing blockers saw it late but attempted to run to the other side of the court to block it anyway. The wall they made was low and skewed and Jeno safely spiked the ball hard on their back line where their defense was lacking.

"Nice kill." Mark choked out as the two wing spikers engulfed him in a hug.

On the sideline, Renjun grumbled, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Why is everyone acting like they are cool kids now?"

The game ended at sunset, as once the opposing team snapped up in shape they proved to be a pretty formidable opponent. Junseo was benched after the first set by their severe-looking coach, and another person replaced him for the entire match. There were four sets in total, the scoreboard read 25 -23, 20-25, 28-26, 31-29 in the end, in favor of the Seoul Cyber University.

They celebrated going to the nationals in a fancy restaurant, and unsurprisingly coach Taeyong cried. The food was nice but it really wasn't up to the team's speed, which is why they found themselves all sprawled out on the floor of Mark's apartment again.

"Did you see their faces when Renjun-ge came in and tossed the ball to Mark-hyung and made him spike it?" Chenle exclaimed pointing at the screen of his phone which was playing back their match earlier. "They looked like they did not compute."

Renjun hid his face shyly as the rest of the room cheered in agreement. Mark stood up and quietly went to the bathroom. He breathed in deeply and waited for a few minutes to pass before breathing out again. The feeling of finally confronting Junseo and putting a book end on what had happened lingered inside Mark. He felt like he was soaring high, his heart bursting in elation at the sense of freedom. He knows that this was just a high, and what happened won't suddenly remove all of his issues. But that's fine, he can take it.

The door opened, revealing Lucas' concerned face. He walks in and stood in front of the setter, only an inch away. "You okay?"

"More than okay." Mark says with a wide smile. And for the first time in years, Mark felt like he wasn't lying. "Especially with you guys with me."

Someone cleared their throat, and an annoying nasal voice called out. "I know you guys have some kind of victory kink but we don't want to hear you guys again."

Everyone outside gasped in shock, demanding for explanation for Donghyuck's statement. The couple cursed the back-hitter in their mind.

 

* * *

 

 

One month. They had a break before the nationals for a month. From there they would be having multiple games against the same opponent every after a handful of days. Mark and Lucas took advantage of the small break to finally go out on a few more dates.

Mark felt large hands roam over his naked skin. The slide of the touch felt sensual, the heat of Lucas' skin burning a trail on his body, amplified by the complete darkness of his vision. Lucas' tie from before was wrapped around his eyes, while he was splayed out on the silk sheets of the blocker's bed. This was something Lucas requested, and they had prepared for quite some time.

"Yuk-hei." Mark's breath hitched as the fingers brushed against his half-hard shaft. "Please."

He heard a deep voice chuckle, as Lucas breath suddenly was fanning against his face. Thick lips brushed against his before capturing them in a quick peck. "Patience, let me just spoil you."

Lucas takes his lips again, his tongue sliding against Mark's own. The setter felt his breath slowly running out their saw small sparks against the darkness of his vision. The tall man stopped roaming his hands and instead was cupping Mark's face upward, taking the kiss deeper. Heat slowly spread in Mark's body as he got used to the darkness, he grabbed on what seemed to be Lucas's back. The tall man adjusted his position, now straddling him from above before finally letting the kiss end.

He must have looked very flustered and gone just from the kiss because he hears Lucas groan while he felt the pinpricks of the tall man's stare. The blocker seemed to have a thing about just seeing him look hot and bothered which was honestly a bit flattering.

"Let's continue okay?" Lucas asked, getting off again and sitting on the side of the bed. He helps Mark to sit up, pulling his hand. "Get on all fours, babe."

Mark followed the order, turning around and putting most of his weight on his elbows and knees, his ass sticking up in the air. He felt Lucas' hands squeeze and spread his cheeks apart. "Fuck, your ass is great."

The setter felt hot breath on his skin -  only warning he got before something wet and slim slid against his hole. His elbows collapsed and buried his face on the sheets. "Y-Yukhei."

Lucas licked another stripe up as he shuffled behind Mark. Cold, wet fingers circled the rim of his hole before one pushed in slowly. The tall man was muttering words of encouragement to calm him down.

Surprisingly, it didn't even sting a little, the slide was somewhat pleasant but it didn't feel like much. "This feels weird."

"Patience." Lucas chuckled. He twisted his finger and wiggled it forward. Sparks lit up in Mark's vision, his knees buckled and his mouth spilled tiny mewls and whimpers as the blocker abused the spot. "Found it."

Soon, a second finger was added, stretching his muscle and adding the much-anticipated burn. The two fingers moved in opposite directions spreading the sphincter. Mark's body warmed up with the mix of pleasure and pain, he wanted more. "Y-Yukhei, please just get on with it."

"Shhh, we haven't gotten to the best part yet." Lucas' tongue darted inside Mark's orifice. The younger man moaned at the feeling, it was a little rougher than the finger pads and way warmer. "You taste good."

"Yu-Yukhei. This is em-barrasing." Mark muttered between the hitches of his breath. He was sure the tips of his ears are very red now. The sounds reaching his ears was obscene - wet and noisy. "Pl-Please just do it."

"You seem to really like it though," The deep voice chuckled. He feels a hand wrap around his leaking cock. Mark moaned. "See? You're already leaking so badly, babe."

Mark whined at the friction on his shaft. "Please Yukhei, I want to cum with you inside me."

"You can't just say things like that." Lucas groaned. Mark felt Lucas moving again and suddenly had familiar lips on his. The taste was different from Mark was used to, masked with by the synthetic lube.

"This is nasty." Mark scrunched up his nose. He hears the peals of Lucas' laughter in front of him. "Just get on with the program."

"You're so impatient today." The tall man noted but complied as Mark could hear the sound of clothes falling to the ground.

"Maybe because I wanted to get fucked like since you promised me a few weeks before." He replied snippily and immediately felt Lucas' palm weakly hitting his ass cheeks.

"Well since you're being eager today," Lucas drawled. He rubbed his long cock on Mark's hole teasingly. "Maybe I should just give what you want."

Mark moaned at the burn of the head of Lucas' cock breaching his hole. Sweat dripped down his neck as he waited for the whole length to be pushed inside. He felt so full and stretched out. "Do-Don't move yet."

Lucas hands massaged his hips and back, telling him to calm down and relax. "You've taken all of me. You're doing really well."

The wait was torturous but eventually Mark adjusted to the size of Lucas' cock. He experimentally shifts his hips, sliding the shaft out a bit before taking it in again. "M-move."

"Fuck, you're so tight." Lucas hissed as he pulled out and thrusted slowly. "You feel so good, babe."

Mark groaned at the feeling of the slide, the girth brushing against the bundle of nerves inside him sending small sparks of pleasure up his spine. The pace was sensual, and compliments were raining from Lucas' mouth. But Mark wanted more. "Harder please."

"Babe, it's your first time." The tall man groaned. "Are you sure?"

The setter rolled his eyes behind the blindfold. "You blindfolded me and ate my ass, now suddenly you want to be gentle?"

"You asked for this," Lucas' voice was threatening. He punctuates the end of the sentence with a hard thrust. "You're not gonna walk for days."

The pace suddenly became brutal, each slide burned harder than the last one. Lucas forgone thrusting down to the hilt and instead aimed directly at his prostate.  Mark's body collapsed under the sensation, his face buried on the sheets - muffling the constant mewls of "Yukhei", his hands clawing the at the pillow, his cock leaking and rubbing against the mattress.

"You're a making a mess." Lucas moaned, gripping Mark's hips so hard the smaller man was sure it was gonna bruise. "Fuck, you love being fucked like this. I'm going to fuck you silly until you feel me for days, you want that?"

Mark only whimpered in response, his voice seemed an incoherent jumble that can only say the taller man's name. His body felt like it was on fire, tears formed on the corner of his eyes and saliva spilled on the side of his lips.

"You're drooling babe." Lucas chuckled and attempted to swipe some of the liquid off Mark's chin, but the younger took the fingers in his mouth instead, tongue swirling against his finger pads. "Damn. You want your mouth to be filled too?"

The words spurred Mark even further, his body was close to its release. A few more thrusts and Mark felt his thighs quavering and his body curling into the sheets, his hands gripping the pillow tight as he screamed his lover's name.

"Shit you came untouched. That's so hot." Lucas said, as if in awe. His thrusts became erratic, chasing his own release. "Fuck. I'm gonna breed your ass."

Mark felt hot liquid spilling inside him, the sounds became even wetter as Lucas continued moving. When he pulled out, some of the cum leaked out of his hole and flowed out on his thighs. Beside him, he hears the tall man crash on the bed, exhausted.

He pulls off the tie blocking his vision and was greeted with the stupidly sexy sight of sweaty Lucas, panting for air. Mark grumbles. "Next time we're going to not use a stupid blindfold."

"Okay cap." Lucas laughed, and Mark hates how much he loves the image it formed. It must have shown in his face as the tall man suddenly stopped to peck him in the lips. "Love you too."

"I didn't even say anything." Mark sputtered, hitting Lucas on the chest.

"You didn't have to," the blocker replied, his eyes twinkling.

The setter groaned. "You're so cheesy I don't even know why I bother with you."

"Simple, because you love me."

Mark didn't bother replying to that and instead said, "I can't feel my legs."

"I told you I'm going to make it so that you can't walk for days." Lucas smirked smugly. "So yes, you're not gonna be in practice tomorrow. I hope it's worth it for you."

"Oh, it's worth it." Mark replied, leaning in Lucas' space. He looks up directly on his boyfriend's eyes with his own wide ones. "More than worth it, in fact."

"This is dangerous territory you're trying to cross mister." Lucas warned, lust slowly clouding his iris again.

Mark quickly pulled away with a wide innocent grin. "I feel dirty, carry me to the bathtub?"

"Anything for you." Lucas lifted him up, and clumsily kicked open the bathroom door. He places Mark gently inside the bathtub before climbing in behind the smaller man.

"Hey Yukhei." Mark suddenly said amidst the absolute silence of their bath, staring at his steady hands underwater. "I love you."

The tall man snorts and wraps Mark's hands with his own. "I love you too, dork."

Mark lets himself fall deeper, trusting Lucas to hold his hands along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark attends the practice the next day anyway, just watching the team - ignoring the snickers of his teammates. They also go out and wins the nationals but I'm too lazy to write that. Anyway I'm never writing a smut fic again, most of the time I end up staring at the keyboard not knowing what to write next during the smut scenes. My next fics would be much less sexual than these lol. Thank you for reading!


End file.
